Corazón de cristal
by Janemba 988
Summary: Ella esperó pacientemente por su reencuentro con el hombre que le juró amor eterno, cegada por sus sueños de niña, hasta que una terrible verdad le quitó la venda de los ojos, dándose cuenta que su corazón era tan frágil como el cristal. One-shot.


**Corazón de cristal**

 **One-shot**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arregló por cuarta vez su cabello, negro y sedoso, y alisó los pliegues de su vestido rojo, el cual le llegaba a medio muslo. Acomodó su bolso correctamente sobre su hombro, evitando que se le resbalara, y con algo de nerviosismo, dirigió su mano hacia el timbre de la residencia Briefs.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por ello, por ese reencuentro con el que tanta ocasiones había esperado? Ni ella misma podía responderse, los nervios la mataban, pero no dejaría que él la viera en ese estado. Después de todo, lo primero que haría al verle, sería echarse a sus brazos, para jamás dejarlo ir.

Pasados unos segundos, la muchacha esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera para ser recibida por el hombre al que con tanta devoción había esperado, recordando la promesa que éste le había hecho de no olvidarla jamás y estar ahí cuando ella regresara de estudiar la universidad. Ella, joven e ingenua, le había creído cada palabra, y cómo no, si ese hombre era su primer y único amor.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una chica, un poco mayor a ella, se asomó detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora dibujada en sus labios pintados de carmín. Una belleza que no necesitaba del maquillaje excesivo por temor a opacarla, era lo que aquella mujer de negros cabellos irradiaba. Una excelente figura que no se veía apagada por lo sencillo de su atuendo, aunado a su elegancia natural, la dejaron impactada, ya no por el hecho de que cautivaba su mirada, sino que le sorprendía que mujer de semejante aspecto fuese quien acudiese a su llamado.

—Disculpa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —cuestionó ella con suma cortesía, que junto a su alegre tono de voz, asemejaba al llamado de un ángel.

Ella no podía responder, no sabía cómo. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y casi no pudo contener las ganas de echarse a llorar, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, así que retomando su confianza, le dedicó una natural y sincera sonrisa.

—Disculpa las molestias. Mi nombre es Son Pan y he venido a buscar al señor Trunks Briefs. ¿Se encuentra él en casa?

—Oh, claro, por favor, pasa. En verdad, perdóname, pero no es usual que chicas tan lindas vengan a buscar a mi esposo —comentó en tono risueño y juguetón la otra mujer.

Pan ahogó un sollozo e ignoró la parte de sí que quería dar media vuelta y huir de aquel lugar, porque aunque su corazón ya se hallara roto en minúsculos pedacitos que le herían cual filoso cristal, necesitaba una explicación, y la obtendría esa misma noche.

La decoración de la casa no era ostentosa, en cambio, parecía un hogar como cualquier otro, inclusive más acogedor y con el toque femenino que no podía faltar.

—Mi nombre es Mai —dijo de pronto la otra chica, sonando avergonzada—, discúlpame, realmente estoy bastante distraída últimamente, pero creo que es normal —soltó una pequeña risita—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —agregó con curiosidad.

Pan parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir con la cabeza, siguiendo a Mai, quien la conducía hacia el estudio de Trunks.

—Tú y mi esposo, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho? No desconfío de ti, pero no recuerdo que él te haya mencionado antes —inquirió.

Con esas palabras la herida en el corazón de la chica se hizo más grande y casi insoportable. No obstante, no podía derrumbarse en ese lugar.

—Sí, desde hace más de diez años, aunque comprendo que él no me mencionara, después de todo, tuve que irme lejos para estudiar la universidad, así que es comprensible que lo haya pasado por alto —respondió con una sonrisa, con la cual ocultaba su verdadero sentimiento.

—¡Eso no lo justifica, Pan! Si son buenos amigos, no deberían ocurrir ese tipo de cosas. Y a pesar de que sé que Trunks suele ser así, no lo soporto en ocasiones. Pero ten por seguro que él me dará explicaciones más tarde —refunfuñó.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el sonido que Pan jamás creyó escuchar en aquella casa, hizo eco en cada pared, en cada habitación, en sus oídos, en su alma: el llanto de un bebé. Si su dolor no era suficiente, la vida aún le tenía muchas sorpresas, aunque no era justo que las encontrara todas juntas.

—Ay, disculpa Pan, debo atender a mi pequeño. ¿Puedes llegar sola al estudio? Esta al final de aquel pasillo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —dijo dirigiéndose a ese lugar, mientras Mai corría hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Nunca trayecto alguno fue tan tortuoso para ella. A cada paso sentía su piernas doblarse y su voluntad desvanecerse. Ni siquiera la ira tenía cabida en su deshecha alma. Pero necesitaba respuestas a todas sus preguntas. ¿Por qué las mentiras, las falsas promesas? ¿Acaso él jamás la amó como se lo repetía cada noche? ¿Se aprovechó de su poca experiencia para manipularla a su antojo?

Llegó frente a la gruesa puerta de roble que la separaba de aquel a quien tanta devoción profesó alguna vez, y sería tonto decir que no lo seguía haciendo, pues un amor de tanto tiempo, tan intenso, no se puede acallar en simples minutos. La herida sanaría, mas necesitaba aún respuestas. Una única lágrima cristalina resbaló de su mejilla antes de que se atreviera a tocar.

—Pase —dijo con voz neutra el hombre dentro y ella giró la perilla, dispuesta a encararlo con valor.

La iluminación era tenue, perfecta para relajarse; un amplio librero repleto de gruesos volúmenes de libros de diversos temas ocupaba una de las paredes laterales; un escritorio en que varios folders y papeles estaban apilados estaba del lado derecho, y detrás de éste, un ventanal que daba una panorámica completa del hermoso jardín; el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra de hermosos diseño, pero de Trunks, no había rastro.

Se introdujo con cautela, solo para verlo inclinado sobre su escritorio, y debido a la disposición de los papeles a su alrededor, no había manera en que ella pudiese haberlo visto la primera vez. No había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca, se dijo.

—Hola. Trunks, tiempo sin verte —fue su saludo, aunque hubiese querido que sonara más frío, tembló ligeramente la final.

Él, visiblemente perturbado, alzó con recelo la vista de sus documentos y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver a la chica frente suyo. El silencio, incómodo, se hizo presente. Cómo responder a aquello, era un misterio para el joven Briefs.

Ella se sorprendió pues, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, él seguía como antes: su cabello de ese extraño color entre lila y azul, su profunda y misteriosa mirada azul ahora la evitaba; aún con ese traje de color grisáceo, se podía apreciar cada músculo de su anatomía, y no obstante, ahora parecía alejarse, cada vez más, como si siempre hubiesen sido extraños.

No, ya no quería explicaciones, no lo soportaba. Aquella era una auténtica tortura y ella no era masoquista. Fueran cuales fueren las circunstancias por las que él la había olvidado, ya no importaba, pues el daño ya estaba hecho. ¿Qué podría esperar después de eso, que él abandonara a su mujer y a su hijo? No, ella no quería separar una familia, ni hacerle daño a una mujer que irradiaba tanta felicidad como lo hacía Mai.

La envidiaba, pero si era optimista, ella algún día podría encontrar esa felicidad.

—Trunks, no importa cuáles sean tus razones para haberme olvidado, supongo que serán de gran peso. Y no creas que trataré de rogarte que cumplas tus promesas, porque sabes que yo no soy así: no me humillaré por ti.

—Espera, Pan…

—No, déjame terminar —lo cortó ella—. He visto que Mai es feliz a tu lado, y estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros y te ruego encarecidamente que jamás le reveles a ella lo que ha pasado, no me gustaría que se sienta culpable —soltó un suspiro—. Hazla mucho más feliz y cuida bien de tu hijo. Siempre atesoraré nuestros buenos momentos, Trunks, y haré lo que sea necesario para olvidarte —dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida.

Él seguía paralizado en su lugar, y logró apenas articular unas palabras:

—No sabes cómo lo siento.

Ella rió levemente.

—Eso ya no importa. Que tengas buena suerte

—Yo jamás quise hacerte daño —agregó él.

—Pero lo hiciste —y salió apresuradamente del lugar, dejando escapar las angustiosas lágrimas que ya no pudo resistir.

Olvidarlo, sería difícil mas no imposible, y lo que agradecía en esos momentos era su gran determinación. Saliendo, una fría brisa la envolvió, y alzando el rostro al cielo, recibió gustosa las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre la ciudad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Debiste invitarla a cenar, Trunks, no fue nada cortés de tu parte dejarla marchar así . Además de que se ha desatado una lluvia torrencial y me preocupa —dijo Mai cuando se encontraban cenando.

Trunks hizo una mueca.

—Ya te dije que tenía asuntos que atender, así que no podía estar mucho tiempo.

La chica quedó pensativa, mientras alimentaba a su pequeño hijo.

—Aún así, me hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más; me cayó muy bien —agregó haciendo un puchero.

Trunks miró a su mujer y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía fatal por haber roto su promesa y el corazón de Pan, y aunque su amor por Mai era inmenso, sabía que su relación con Pan hubiera sido una experiencia única.

Maldijo su estupidez, y hubiera querido que aquella noche jamás hubiera sucedido: la noche en que perdió su autocontrol y se acostó con Mai, la que nueve meses después dio a luz a su hijo. Si eso no hubiese sucedido, las cosas serían distintas.

Aquella noche podría haber sido distinta, aquella noche no habría roto el corazón de Pan.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Hola, de nuevo estoy aquí con una nueva historia. Sé que no fue demasiado complicada la trama, más bien fue algo sencillo. No tengo excusas para ello, pero puedo decir que me siento satisfecha con le resultado y espero les haya agradado o al menos entretenido un poco. Como siempre, su opinión es siempre bienvenida, pues con ello me ayudan a crecer como autora y así puedo saber cuáles son la preferencias del lector, pues aquí ustedes son lo más importante.**_

 _ **Me despido. Que tengan lindo día. :D**_


End file.
